Making Perfect
by SonoSvegliato
Summary: Tierney is the newest micronation in town. She's small (-er than Sealand!), quiet (-er than Canada!), and a bit unstable (even more than Russia!). She calls herself the 'oasis of intelligence in a desert of stupidity', and spends an abnormal amount of time on her laptop, which may or may not be magic. Sealand might be in love with her- but she has other plans. T for sassy mouths.
1. Chapter 1

It was just his luck that he had England over when it happened. They were sitting at the kitchen table, England complaining about how his cup contained a lousy excuse of tea, when the cry rang out: _"AMERICA!"_

He'd just ignore it; pretend that he hadn't heard anything at all. Maybe they'd go away. He took another swig of coffee despite the fact that England was squinting at him.

 _"'MURICA!"_ Gosh, he hated that name. America scooted his chair back and set down his coffee with a resigned sigh. He couldn't be left alone for fifteen minutes without some state running into trouble.

"What?" he was about to answer wearily when the door crashed open and the intruders fell atop one another. One of the three tried to make a run for it, but a second yanked him back by the collar and he choked.

"Oh, no you don't," Nevada spat. "You aren't going anywhere."

Molossia struggled to escape his grip, his sunglasses falling off and clattering to the floor. "I sure as hell am! I didn't do anything; you need a passport to touch me! His Excellency does not approve!"

"Passports are _recommended,_ not required. Nice try."

The third person hadn't gotten up from the floor. America recognized him as another state- Kentucky by the looks of it. He was decked completely in blue, and smelled like a slightly revolting mixture of tobacco and fried chicken. The state moaned pitifully. America knelt and shook his shoulder. "Kentucky? You alright, Dude?"

"I'm gonna die," Kentucky mumbled weakly.

"You are _not_ going to die," Nevada huffed. He had gagged Molossia with a handkerchief, and the micronation wriggled like a fish, his cursing muffled into loud grunts.

"You said I gotta parasite," Kentucky sniffled.

"Molossia is a pest, but he's only deathly annoying."

"Well, then." America scratched the back of his neck. "Any one of you want to explain what this all is about?"

"I'm sure _he_ would." Nevada shoved Molossia forwards. The micronation's eyes flared, and he growled from under the gag. "Oh, right." The standing state removed the cloth from his mouth, and Molossia spat on the tile floor.

"As I was saying," he hissed. "I didn't do sh-"

The window shattering interrupted him. England screeched a screech high-pitched enough to be worthy of a little girl's, ducking his head and cowering under the table. A small figure rolled into the room, stood on the table (upsetting both America's coffee and England's tea), and shouted, "I SCREAM, YOU SCREAM, WE ALL SCREAM FOR SEALAND'S TEAM!"

England scrambled up with a scowl. "Sealand! I thought I left you at home!"

America put his face into his hands, torn between laughing and groaning. "That was my _window."_

"Glass cannot separate friends!" the little micronation exclaimed. He took a beeping device from his pocket and traveled about the room. The closer he came to Kentucky, the higher it whined. Sealand shoved it in his face. "Miranda the Micronation Sensor chooses you!"

Kentucky started to cry, wailing and blubbering with heavy wet sobs. "Noooo!"

Nevada took Molossia by the collar and shook him. "Look what you've caused, you piece of shit! I bet you and all your little friends planned this, didn't you? Stop it!"

England pinches his nose. "America, please control your states."

All at once, Kentucky's sobbing escalated into a terrified scream. "NO! PLEASE!"

Sealand's sensor keened, and its owner clapped, taking a spitting Molossia by the hands and swinging him about the room chanting, "One of us! One of us! One of us!"

America shook his head. "Oh, gosh no-"

The world blossomed in a burst of navy and gold.

"Technically, Kentucky isn't a state. It's official title is a commonwealth, which makes it a community that associates itself with a country," someone whispered. The voice was so soft, anyone could have easily mistaken it for Canada's. The light died down, and in its place was a girl. She wore dark blue jeans and a shirt with a figure of a stag on the front. She had her head cocked to the side, her braid flopping over one of her light green eyes. She took in the room with a small smile on her round face. Her gaze lingered on Molossia, but her smile turned into a full-on grin at the sight of Sealand. "Oh, so there's three of our species here. Lovely- _omne trium perfectum."_

She adjusted the laptop bag slung around her shoulder. Molossia examined her, his eyes narrowed. England looked one hundred percent done with the day, silently chastising himself for accepting America's invite when he _knew_ that it was going to be a bad idea. America tried to get Kentucky back on his feet, but the state was mumbling something about 'you're not going to make it to Florida, Ohio." Nevada was murderous. Sealand gazed upon the newcomer with wide eyes. She was _small._ Maybe even smaller than him!

When no one said anything for a while, the girl frowned. "Sorry. Did I interrupt something? Goodness, look at this mess." She went to inspect the turned over mugs on the table, stopping to sniff England's. "Is this tea?" America opened his mouth, but the only sound that came out was a, "wha?"

The girl moved on, digging through her bag before producing a lollipop, taking off the wax paper wrapper and sticking the candy in her mouth before grabbing a handful more. She stuck her arm out in offering. "Want any?"

Kentucky got to his feet warily, circling her the way a dog would another dog. "Are those-" he sniffed- "are those Ale8 suckers?"

"Yeah," the girl mumbled around hers. She jerked her bouquet of candy out. "Would you like one? I have tons."

The state reached for one slowly, his eyes slits. "Are these poisoned?"

"Of course not."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I wouldn't know why, much less how." She wandered about the kitchen, making a full circle before stopping once again before the windowpane and making a clucking noise. "This won't do."

The girl sat down at the table as if she owned it and slid the laptop from her bag, unsticking her lollipop from the roof of her mouth and waiting for the computer to whir on. Once it had finished waking up, she slid her candy to the side of her mouth and began to attack the keyboard with swift fingers.

The shards of glass on the floor shifted, and the broken window fixed itself.

England watched this strange magic with a mixture of puzzlement and fascination as the girl snapped her laptop closed with a pleased smile. "That's better, isn't it? We'll just have to clean the spills up."

"Who _are_ you?" Sealand asked, finally regaining the ability to speak. This was even better than the time Japan had turned him into a Transformer!

The new micronation shuffled, nervously running her hands down her side braid. "I'm- I'm Tierney."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm new, and couldn't figure out how to do this last chapter. But I'm learning how to navigate the maze that is this wonderful website. I don't own any Hetalia characters, just Tierney's. I'm not sure how often I'll upload chapters- I hope once a week, but it's the end of the school year and I have to finish up track season and start studying for exams- so who knows? Tierney is a micronation near the borders of northern Kentucky and southern Ohio. Its website is in progress, and you'll find that I take many creative liberties in this chapter. Also, there are some references to other shows. This is a part of Tierney's character, and I don't mean to steal any dialogue from any book or show. Thumbs up if you find the quote in this chapter!**

* * *

America set his glasses down on the table and rubbed his face. "I thought Molossia was going to be the last one, guys."

Nevada huffed. "Yeah, like it's all our fault. I bet Kentucky really, really wanted to be infected with the _disease._ If you want to put the blame on anybody, it's definitely Mo-"

"Hey, hey, hey. How the hell is it my fault? I was giving a flipping tour when _you_ decided to waltz in without a passport! You should be arrested! You're ruining my business."

America shook his head. "This can't get any worse. Just go home. All I wanted was a moment of peace in all this presidential election business, but I can't have that with fifty states running around, can I?"

"I'm a commonwealth," Kentucky recited indignantly.

The new micronation dipped her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted to see everybody for real."

"For real?"

She shrugged. "I decided to try what real life looks like. It's okay so far. Lots of talking, which is not one of my strong suits."

England slammed his hand on the table. "Pardon _me,_ but are we all just going to ignore the fact that she has _magic?"_

"I'm not magic," Tierney mumbled, "I'm just extremely creative." No one heard her.

"Heck yeah!" Sealand shouted, pumping his fist. "Tierney, the Magic Micronation!"

America closed his eyes. "The universe loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy," Tierney whispered, her lips twitching.

Sealand whipped a phone from his pocket and began texting furiously. England goggled at him.

"Where on earth did you get that?"

The boy stuck out his tongue. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Molossia's pocket buzzed, and the micronation shook his head. "No way are you dragging me into another one of your stupid meetings. I'm going home."

"Okay!" Sealand waved at his back. "I'll give you the rundown later! Come on, Tierney! Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" she managed to ask audibly as the older micronation pulled her out the door. It shut with a slam, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a glimpse of England laughing and America sitting with his head on the table.

"To go play, what else?" Sealand laughed, and then leaned in to whisper, "To the base!"

Sealand towed Tierney along. The latter struggled to keep pace while he was holding her hand. "Come on, come on!" he kept repeating. "We've got to introduce you to the others!"

"I'd run faster if you let go of my hand," Tierney grumbled, twisting in Sealand's grip. Once again, she wasn't heard, and Sealand didn't let go. His heart beat wildly- it always did when he met someone else like him. Excitement bubbled in his chest, and he had the urge to giggle like a four-year-old girl.

Sealand tugged Tierney's arm once more, causing her to stumble and fall with a squeak, ripping out of Sealand's grasp. "I told you to let go," she breathed.

Sealand slowed to a stop. "Oh. My bad."

The girl got up with a huff, rubbing the dirt off her shirt and inspecting the new rip in the knees of her jeans. Her hands were scuffed, and she scowled at them, wiping them on her thighs. She looked up to see Sealand staring at her.

"What is it?" Tierney rubbed her cheek with her knuckles. "Did I get dirt on my face?"

Sealand woke from his trance. "Uh- no, pardon me. You are really small."

Tierney looked down at herself with a frown.

"Not that that's bad," he added quickly. "I'm quite small, too. But from here, it looks as if you're shorter than me."

"I have less land," she explained.

His eyes widened. "Y-you do?"

"Yes. While my bosses were thinking of buying an island from Canada, it's too expensive. For now, I am merely part of a house."

"Like a _room?"_ he spluttered, and then blushed. He hated when people commented on his own size, and he had no right to comment on hers. Gah! He was so stupid. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I am really just a room."

"Seriously?"

"It's the upstairs of a house."

Sealand's mouth dropped open, and Tierney flushed. "But that doesn't make it any less a nation! We have…" she counted off her fingers. "One…two…three…possibly five citizens? I definitely have three, because they're my bosses."

They had started to move again, though at a steady walk. "Three bosses, huh? How does that work?"

"It's an oligarchy."

"What's that?"

"It's when a small group of people have control of a country, organization, or institution. I got it from Google."

"But how does it work?"

"Well, you're a principality, which means you're ruled by a prince. As an oligarchy, the Queen, the Treasurer, and the Royal Humorist are all three my bosses."

"The Royal Humorist…?"

"Don't ask. You don't want to get into that mess."

Sealand still wondered what a 'Royal Humorist' was, but the micronation meeting place came into sight. "Look, there's the base! Isn't it cool?"

Tierney's eyes lit up. "Why, it's a playground!"

"The _base,"_ Sealand stressed. "The slides are just for cover."

Though, it really was a playground. There were swings and slides and monkey bars and a plastic climbing wall, all above a layer of fake mulch. Two figures could be seen hunkered down in the shade of a slide. Sealand hurried to meet them, and Tierney followed after him, her bag bouncing and pinching the soft skin of her shoulder.

At the sound of their footsteps one of the nations turned around with an exasperated sigh. "Finally. You better have a good reason for dragging us here, Sealand."

"I didn't _drag_ you, I called you! And for a very good reason- Tah- _dah!"_ He waved his arms at Tierney. "Tierney!"

Tierney had stopped a few footsteps away, squinting into the shade with her head tilted to the side. Internally, she squirmed. She hated people staring at her, especially strangers. But they weren't, were they? She searched for names, dates, anything. Sealand tugged at her again, and she sat besides him. _Screw thinking. I'll just keep my head down._

"That's Wy." Sealand gestured to the girl with auburn hair, the micronation that had spoken first. Yes, that's right! Wy. She had known that.

The young girl glanced at Tierney from the corners of her eyes, and then blew a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Hi."

"And I'm Seborga!" the other micronation shouted. He was so tall that when he jumped to his feet, he banged his head. He didn't, however, appear to notice. _"Ciao!"_

Tierney looked up for a millisecond to flash a little smile before going back to picking at the rubber mulch.

"This is Tierney," Sealand explained. "She comes from America!"

"Oh, no," Wy muttered. "Not another one. Isn't Molossia enough of a lesson?"

"But she doesn't live around him. She's from- from-"

"Kentucky," Tierney whispered.

"Kentucky! And she's smaller than me!"

Wy rolled her eyes. "No one can possibly be smaller than you."

"You're very _piccolo,"_ Seborga agreed.

"No, it's true! And she's an oligarchy, and has three bosses, and she's magic-"

"I have a website." Tierney slid her laptop from her bag. "Would you like to see?"

* * *

 **Piccolo: small in Italian.**

 **Tierney's website URL comes soon.**

 **Oh, and 'omen trium perfectum' from last chapter means 'three makes perfect' in latin. It refers to the Rule of Three in writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo…Didn't update last week, and this week's is super short and yes, I realize it's a bit crappy. Sorry! May is pretty busy, and I'm working on another writing project.. Lot's of balancing to do, amiright? :P Yay Tierney Yay Your website is still not up and it's looking quite a bit like the next Sherlock** **season, since who know's when it will be? I don't own anything, no copyright intend, just me procrastinating studying for exams. Hooray for Saturday!**

 **xx Sveg**

* * *

Sealand scanned the homepage, Wy and Seborga reading over his shoulder. Tierney watched them nervously, wringing her hands and waiting for them to say something.

Wy was the first to speak. "You call yourself the 'oasis of intelligence in the desert of stupidity'?"

"The Royal Humorist came up with that one, but that doesn't mean it's any less true. I'm a safehaven."

"From what? For whom?"

"Reality, I suppose. Everybody needs an escape, and that's usually by some form of entertainment. So fangirls (or fanboys, because I'm not sexist), can come together as a fandom state and root for their ships in peace."

She got three blank looks.

"Fangirls?" Sealand asked.

"A fandom? What on earth is that?" Why sputtered.

"Ships? Like, toot-toot! ships? Are they racing?" Seborga inquired.

Tierney was shocked. "You all don't know what a _fandom_ is? What about fan art? Fanfiction?" She shook her head in disbelief. "How do you not know about fandoms? They're, like, everything."

"If that was true, then you'd think we would have heard of them before," Wy huffed, crossing her arms. "Please, feel free to explain."

Tierney rubbed her chin, thinking. "I don't know if I can. It might overwhelm you and cause the WiFi to go out. If the WiFi goes out, how can we surf Netflix and Hulu?"

Wy shot Sealand a black look and twirled her finger on the side of her head. Just what she needed: another cuckoo. Sealand gave her a shrug back, wondering if maybe the new micronation wasn't such a good idea.

"No, no, I want to know!" Seborga clapped, seemingly just as oblivious to Sealand and Wy's silent conversation as Tierney was.

Tierney shrugged. "Well, I suppose I should start with an example. What do you like?"

"Pretty girls! Mi piaccono belle ragazze!"

"No, no, no. Pretty girls are real. I'm talking, like, mediawise. With mostly fictional characters. Like books, shows, movies…"

That caught Sealand's attention. "Like Transformers?" he suggested hopefully.

Tierney brightened. "Yeah! I don't know much about that fandom, but some common ones are 'Doctor Who'-"

"Oh, England watches that! He makes me go away when it's on."

"Well, of course he does. Engaging in a fandom's book or show is a sacred ritual. England's a Whovian."

"A what –vian?"

"A Whovian. That's the name for the people in the Doctor Who fandom. Some other common fandoms are Supernatural and Sherlock. I feel bad for the Sherlock fandom though. Most of their Tumblr posts are about how long it's gonna take for the next season to come out. There aren't many episodes, but that doesn't make it any less a fandom –kinda like us! 'Cause, you know, we're small but still goddamn countries, don't'cha know it? Disney is obviously a pretty big fandom, and Pirates of the Caribbean has hijacked a few Tumblr posts-" She was getting fired up now, and Sealand was starting to get wary.

"What's a Tumblr?" Wy muttered. "We don't speak whatever your language is."

"I don't have an official language, thank you very much. We speak English a lot, sure, but sometimes we get some _español_ in the mix, and then the _français_ , and the Mandarin, and- _bella ciao!- Italiano."_

 _"Italiano!"_

 _"Sì, italiano! Io non parlo bene, ma capisco un poco._ But as for you, Miss Wy, a Tumblr is a blog type thingy. All sorts of posts. I should probably get one, but I can barely get two followers on the 'Gram. And Microsoft phones don't have Snapchat, which kinda sucks. So Pinterest wins. But I can kind of do Wattpad and I'm starting a story on -"

"You're positively ridiculous," Wy sniffed, getting up. "And Sealand, you've dragged me into another meeting which –big surprise!- was yet again another waste of my precious time. Good day." She stalked out from under the slides, and Sealand watched with disappointment as she shimmered and was transported back to Australia.

Seborga ran out after her, waving back at the two who remained under the slides. "Sì, it's time for _cena. Arrivederci,_ Sealand! _Arrivederci, bella_ Tierney!" He, too, shimmered away. Tierney watched the two micronations go, her head cocked to the side and her ears perked like a dog's.

Sealand sighed, grabbing handfuls of mulch and letting them fall through his hands. No one took the meetings seriously! No one took _him_ seriously! He handed Tierney back her laptop with a sigh. "Yeah, I should probably go too, before England yells at me. Nice meeting you."

Tierney reached her hand out. "Wait! You can't leave now! How will I know when the next meeting is?"

"Who cares?" he grumbled, standing and kicking at the mulch. "They're a joke, anyway."

Tierney clucked. "Who says so?"

He shrugged, walking away. Tierney ran to catch him. "Hey! I was talking to you!"

"And here I thought you were quieter than Canada."

"Pfft. We were talking about _fandoms._ And Canada, mon dieu! His anthem is lovely. _Oh, Canada, our home and native land, true patriot love, in all thy sons' command-"_

"I'm tired, Tierney."

"Don't interrupt me while I'm singing the Canadian anthem, you dolt. At least let me finish the first verse." She cleared her throat and continued before he could stop her. _"-in all thy sons' command! With glowing hearts, we see thee rise, the true North strong and free! Oh Canada, Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee!"_

Wy, like always, had been right. Tierney was just as bad as America. He wondered where her whispers had gone. Now she sounded like a shot goose. "I think you should head back to Kentucky, now. Good-good night."

Tierney's eyes widened in fear. "But then you'll have to go another day without truly knowing what a fandom is! I cannot let that happen!" She gasped. "Oh! I have a great idea!"

"What?"

"What day's it today?"

"I dunno. Friday?"

Tierney pumped her fist. "You doin' anything tomorrow?"

He considered lying and telling her yes, he did already have plans, sorry, but she looked so hopeful and happy and he found himself shaking his head.

Tierney's smile was wicked. "Good. You're coming over to my house tomorrow. Eight o'clock sharp."

"Why?"

"Duh, we're gonna watch frickin' Disney Channel. And at eleven thirty, we're watching the new season six episode of 'My Little Pony'."

Sealand scrunched up his face. "'My Little Pony?' What, should I call Iceland or something?"

Tierney's face went blood red and she fell to the ground, screaming so forcefully he was genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. _"Omilord, ICELAND?"_

* * *

 **Oh look, I'm back again. Tierney fangirls (cough cough hint hint cough cough ' _fangirls')_ over Canada, Iceland, and some other countries. But I'm saving that cookie scene for dessert. If any of my translations are wrong, please tell me!**

 _ **belle ragazze-**_ **beautiful girls (Italian)**

 ** _Sì-_ Yes (Italian)**

 ** _Sì, italiano! Io non parlo bene, ma capisco un poco._ -Yes, Italian! I don't speak well, but I understand a little. (Italian)**

 _ **Cena (cheh-nah)-**_ **Dinner (Italian)**

 _ **Arrivederci (Ah-rreveh-der-chee)-**_ **Goodbye (Italian)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah…so it was inching up on midnight when I wrote this, so hopefully it's not too horrible. It is (once again) pretty short. Bite-sized. _Fun-sized,_ like Tierney. Added Iceland in this chapter, and sprinkled just a bit of other fandom references. Then I mixed, added late-night Finding Dory fruit snacks, and put that little shit in the oven with Hetalia and Free! in the background, and Doc McStuffins playing on the T.V.** **Late-night me is dangerous XD But as long as it can write, I'll take it.**

 **Buenos tardes!**

 **xx Sveg**

* * *

He stood on the front steps of a seemingly normal house that stood on an old street in some civil war city too small to be put on the map, his hand half-raised to knock on the door.

"Knock," Iceland said, bouncing from foot to foot. "Just knock."

Sealand dropped his hand, biting his lip.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

"I am a _boy,_ and who on earth are you talking to?" he snapped.

"Um, that was a Frozen reference."

"You've watched Frozen?"

"I'm a _Nordic,_ Sealand. My name is _Ice_ land. Of course I've seen Frozen. Who hasn't? Why aren't you knocking? We're gonna miss Episode 9: Saddle Row and Rec. I can't miss it. Rarity's new store in Manehattan opens!"

"Oh, shush! I just thought I should warn you about Tierney. She completely flipped out when I mentioned you yesterday. She might be magic, I don't know for sure yet. She was all quiet when we first met, but then she totally went wacko- something about fandoms."

"You don't know what a fandom is?"

 _"You_ do?"

"I'm a brony. Of course I know what a fandom is. How do you not know what a fandom is?"

Sealand shook his head. "That's not the point! Just- just don't say I didn't warn you."

"As long as I get my season 6, episode 9, I think we'll get along just fine."

"Okaaaaay," the micronation dragged out, and Iceland ended up rapping on the door. They heard the barking of a dog, and there were scuffling noises coming from inside, before the door was thrown open by the newest addition to Sealand's team.

She'd been waiting for him all morning. So when the knock had finally come, she couldn't get to the door fast enough, almost knocking down her mug of tea in her hurry. She was ecstatic just to see Sealand.

She had the stuff her fist into her mouth at the sight of Iceland. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she bent her head and made soft screaming noises, bouncing up and down.

Iceland bent his head down to Sealand's ear. "Is she okay?"

Sealand shrugged.

Tierney tried to compose herself, but oh, by the Angel, it was _Iceland._ As in, _the_ Iceland. The youngest and- dare she say it?- her favorite Nordic. Maybe even her favorite country. She stopped biting on her knuckles and swallowed down a fangirl scream, clearing her throat instead.

"Sealand," She nodded. "Iceland. Welcome to the border- please, come in to my territory. It's right up the stairs."

"You're nation is the upstairs of a house?"

 _Raziel,_ Iceland was asking _her_ a question! She feared she might burst. "Yes. The capital city is the loft. That's where the T.V. is. Come on!" She ran up the steps, waiting impatiently at the top for them. The television was already on, and had been on since eight o'clock the previous night. It displayed a scene of a Disney Jr. show, with maybe a doctor treating toys? Sealand wasn't sure what was going on, but the dragon looked pretty cool.

"We'll watch MLP here- hold on, can I get my bosses?"

"I suppose-" Sealand couldn't even finish his sentence before Tierney dashed into the next room- she didn't even have to turn the knob and the door yielded for her.

And that's how Iceland and Sealand found themselves the center of attention for once, as Tierney dragged one, two, three bosses from the single room. "See!" she was saying. "They are real! I'm not just a figment of too many fruit snacks at four in the morning!"

Sealand blinked. Crap. Was he seeing triple? Did he need to go to a hospital? Tierney kept gesturing from her two guests back to the three Tierneyians. "Ey? Ey?"

"I knew it," one of them mumbled sleepily. "Drinking apple juice before bed really does make you hallucinate."

"No, no!" Tierney pouted. "Look!" she pinched another's arm. "Real! Real pain! Real us!"

"Damnit. I knew staying up past midnight was a horrible idea. E, why did you drag me into another late night?"

"Look, mate, it was Alfred F. Jones, king of dorks. You didn't want to miss it."

"I thought Mathias was the king of dorks."

"They're both the dorkiest dorks."

"I thought Gilbert was a dork?" asked the other.

"Oh, Gilbert is pretty dorky, too…I ship PruHun."

"No, man. It's PruCan. Pru _Can._ I see what you're saying, yeah, yeah, but the _pancakes."_

"The crotch cloth was proof. Gilbert loves her, mate."

"This is _Hetalia._ Are you proposing a heterosexual pair?"

"PruHun."

"PruCan."

"Crapwad."

"Who?"

"Suck it, losers!"

"Oh, maple!" The two stumbled back to bed, still bickering. The third followed suit, though she remained staring for a moment, blinking blearily in the doorway and squinting at the three nations.

"I dunno what they're talking about. What are you doing?"

"We're gonna watch MLP."

"Oh," she nodded. "Okay. If that bitch Starlight Glimmer tries to steal the show, turn it off. I won't be able to take it." She, too, zombied back inside, kicking the door closed.

Tierney stared forlornly at it. "I thought at least _they'd_ think I was real."

"People think what they want." Iceland rubbed his hands together. "But your boss's right. Let's see if Starlight steals Rarity's flair."

Sealand patted Tierney's arm. "You're new. People will learn, but right now, you're kinda like Santa Claus. Maybe you can try introducing yourself again once your bosses have actually woken up?"

The smaller shrugged. "Maybe. But for now- the _Hub._ Sorry, Doc, I'll see you later."

* * *

 **Hinty-hinty-maybe-hinty-hint**

 **Don't think I made it clear enough but Tierney's bosses are sisters.**

 **Also, rock on, bronies. Rock on.**

 **P.S. PruHun or PruCan? Like, I see both, but I also think Prussia is good by himself.**

 **What is y'all's favorite Hetalia song? Prussia trying to do Marukaite Chikyuu and Mein Gott is good…and A+++ for Always With You by everyone's favorite boy band: The Nordic Five. _HOKUOU- FIVE!_**

 **Exams are coming up. Please excuse my mind's wanderings.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**What's that?**_ **It's me again! Wow, what a surprise XD I don't know what exactly happened here, maybe it's my fried brain? But here's Chapter Five, I wrote it real quick because I felt like it. The end part is one of my 'cookie scenes' that inspired me to write this story. I was in class and and started daydreaming so I wouldn't get high blood pressure due to school and school people. Plus, Tierney is pretty cool (in my opinion).**

 **Tierney's website is still not up yet. I'm sorry! I really wish it was, because then the story might be a little more…real? The Oligarchy of Tierney does exist! I am one of her few citizens.**

 **I've never had that much of an audience for my writing before, so I'm glad Making Perfect is getting some views, despite Tierney being an OC! Thank you!**

 **xx Sveg**

* * *

"Rarity reminds me of a ponified France," Iceland commented.

"I never noticed that! And Fluttershy sounds kind of like Canada, don't you think? Oh! I should write a fanfic on that, LOL."

"A fanfic on France and Canada?"

Tierney nodded, her eyes fixed on the television screen. "Yeah. Iceland, do you know what a fanfic is?"

"What else am I supposed to do in between seasons?"

"Good, somebody does. Sealand hasn't heard of it."

"And no one's explaining!"

"I _am!_ A fanfiction is a piece of fictional work in which the author uses the characters of another to work their own plots and ideas. Hey, that's a pretty good definition. I came up with it on the spot! But in simple terms, people write about what they like with what they like."

"So people steal stories for their own stories?" Now he was even more confused!

Tierney shook her head furiously. "No! Borrowing. People borrow characters and sometimes pieces of plot and setting for their own, original stories. It's not copying."

"Shhh!" Iceland hissed. "It's coming back on!" Tierney immediately went quiet, her eyes fixed on the screen.

Sealand studied Tierney for the zillionth time. Brown hair bundled in a sloppy bun (with the ends poking out the middle, mind you), unbelievably small, and stranger than anyone he had ever met.

It made him happy.

Yeah, she was weird, but at least that meant that he wasn't the weirdest. She got really fired up about the things she liked, and if Sealand could relate to one thing, it was passion. Plus, with all her…Tierneyness… she allowed him to level up in the micronation world.

He watched her point to the television screen and turn to Iceland. "Hey! You know what I just noticed? Denmark could totally be Twilight."

Iceland shrugged. "I don't think Denmark would make a good princess."

"Are you kidding me, he would love it! _Han_ er _en prinsesse!"_

Iceland looked at her funny. "What was that?"

 _"Han er en prinsesse?_ He is a princess? Come on, I know Icelandic isn't as closely related as Swedish, Norwegian, and Danish are, but you should know that was Danish. Derived straight from Norse, the language of the Vikings."

"I just didn't think Americans could speak anything else but English," Iceland sniffed.

"Hey, I might be located in the United States of America, but I'll have you know that as the personification of Tierney, I'll speak whatever the hell I want and look good doing it. So there."

Iceland put his hands up with a small smirk. "Alright. Whatever you say."

"We owe basketball to _Canada,"_ Tierney spat. "It was invented in Springfield, Massachusetts, U.S.A, but _by_ Dr. James Naismith, a _Canadian_ from Almonte, _Ontario._ And even though it first took place in the United States, at least ten of the players that were involved in the first game ever were university students from _Quebec._ Therefore, the roots of basketball come from Canada."

Yeah. Tierney could be quite random, also.

"Basketball?" Iceland asked. "I thought we were talking about Danish-"

"Ain't nobody gonna question me," she growled. "There ain't _nobody."_

The Nordic's eyes slid over to Sealand, who could only shrug and mouth, _I warned you._

Tierney plucked at the pieces of hair sticking out from her bun. "As I was saying- Denmark could be Twilight. Or, I suppose, Rainbowdash, because she's loud, he's loud…you get my drift. Oh, gosh, he could be Derpy, too…and England would be the mayor…America could be Applejack or Rainbowdash…us micronations could totally be the Cutiemark Crusaders… but who would be Princess Celestia and Princess Luna? Oh my gosh! I just got it- Italy and Romano! It works perfectly!" She smiled wide, obviously very pleased and proud of herself.

Sealand cocked his head. "How do you know all these people?! You were just…created yesterday afternoon!"

Tierney snapped her fingers, and in a poof of navy, she produced her triquetra flag which she placed in Sealand's hand. She flashed a smile at Sealand, closing his fingers around it. "It's all natural, I suppose."

They left Tierney's house after the episode ended, her shouting "Au revoir!" and Sealand and Iceland heading for home. Now the micronation lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling above him and listening to the sounds of the ocean all around.

Tierney. He hadn't stopped thinking about her- since, well, yesterday. She knew a lot for a nation so young. He had checked up on her website again, trying to learn more.

Her nation was established early January, though he wondered why her personification appeared so late. She was located in the state of Kentucky, mainly spoke English and occasionally Spanish, but had a knowledge of some French, Danish, Italian, Mandarin Chinese, and sign language.

She was centered on books and Disney and Netflix and Hulu. From what he could gather, she lived in a sort of fantasy world; she strived for escape from reality.

She welcomed 'fangirls' as citizens, saying she would wait alongside them for the next book, season, episode, and chapter of a series, show, and fanfiction and art. She opened her arms out to those 'trapped in the net of stupidity', offering refuge.

Tierney, he concluded, didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Her motto was _'omne trium perfectum',_ meaning 'all three perfect' or 'three makes perfect'. When he had looked up what it meant, he found page after page of writing rules: tricolons, hediatris, the rule of three. The Three Bears, The Three Billy Goats Gruff, the Three Musketeers. Three, three, three.

She was obsessed with her threes.

 _But,_ he thought, _I like her._ Her exoticness was mesmerizing, and he noticed that whenever she was in sight, he could never keep his eyes off her for long. She had a hypnotizing effect; she was intriguing. She was like a magical creature.

 _Hm._ He looked at her navy and gold flag for the umpteenth time that day. If he liked her so much, maybe he'd have to write a fanfiction on her.

* * *

 **Hooray! Happy, cute stuff because there just aren't enough of it in reality.**

 **So, this was in the story, but I'm going to do it any way:**

 _ **Han er en prinsesse. -**_ **He is a princess (Danish)**

 _ **Omne trium perfectum.**_ **\- All three perfect, three make perfect, or three is perfect (Latin)**

 **Good bye! Have a good week! Gracias, grazie,** **merci, tak, and thanks for viewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I'm back again, and (*Alfred voice activate*) _I'm so hyped, dudes._ Next chapter is one of the scenes that inspired this story; I just hope I can get it right. I tend to get too excited and mess everything up.** **It's summer for me, so I should have plenty of time to upload (notice the 'should')! But other fanfictions distract me ugh why are you people so GOOD at these? I literally just read over 50,000 words of a Spamano fanfic. I squealed, which means Tierney squeals a whole lot in today's chapter. There's another fandom reference in here, and it's really, really obvious. Do not own anything, more acting-like-I'm-cool, and _farvel._**

 **xx Sveg**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tierney giggled, trotting alongside Sealand.

"It's a surprise!" He tugged her harder. "Hurry up!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Am I supposed to close my eyes?"

"No!"

"Good, because I don't trust you _that_ much. Be careful- oh, excuse me!" she added quickly, calling back over her shoulder at the woman they had cut off as they raced across the street.

"Are you ready?" he huffed, pulling her up onto the sidewalk. They had stopped before a glistening building: a large, black skyscraper that reflected the sunlight into their eyes.

Tierney shaded her face and smiled. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know, is it? Can you see it?"

"It's like having the Sight," she gasped, blinking and watching the building waver in and out of existence, as if she was noticing it just out of the corner of her eyes.

"Is that magic stuff?"

Tierney laughed at him. "No, the Sight is what people with angel blood have."

"I suppose that explains why England can do magic."

She laughed again, and he loved hearing it. It was a high bark, almost seal-like, and she clapped her hands. "I should see if he's a Shadowhunter himself."

Sealand smiled, though he didn't understand her, and pulled her through the doors and into a fancy lobby, cool air brushing their faces. "Welcome to the Nations' Meeting."

The other micronation let go of Sealand's hand and tilted her head up, up, up, spinning in a slow circle.

Her heart beat like a drum in her chest, and she wondered how possible it was for someone to spontaneously combust from excitement. The ceiling arched high, and a sparkling chandelier hung from the center. The carpet was red; the windows huge. Leater furniture and potted plants patterned the space. It was so simple, so elegant, so _real-_ she put a hand over her chest and inhaled deeply. "Am I dreaming?"

"No. Isn't it great?"

"Wonderful," she gasped. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now come on, I wanna show you the actual cool stuff."

"How can anything top this?" She spun in another circle.

His teeth flashed. "Two words: _Secret. Passages."_

Her gray eyes widened, and he was afraid she might be in danger of having another psychotic breakdown.

* * *

"We're going up some stairs now, so be careful. They're a little steep."

"How did you find this?" Tierney put her hand out and let it trail the wall in the narrow passageway. This. Was Ah- _mazing!_

Sealand shrugged. "Hide and seek with Finland. Hanatamago sniffed out a dead rat and ate it, and I just happened to follow her here."

"Awesome."

"Really? I think rats are scary."

"No, man, no. Rats are creepy. Ducks are scary."

"Ducks?"

Tierney clenched her fists and muttered something under her breath, something that sounded like 'bloodthirsty creatures' and 'long live William Herondale'.

Sealand laid his hand on the knob of a little door. "Ready?"

He could see Tierney's eyes glinting in the dimness. _"Yes."_

He opened the door, letting light bleed into the passage and stepping out, Tierney following close behind him. They had arrived into an upper hall, one without any of the grand windows that the lobby had boasted. To the left, the hall opened up into a collection of small tables and chairs. Sealand took a seat, watching Tierney's reaction. "Well?"

She stood frozen, her gaze drifting from him to the left, where there was the sound of yelling and squealing and utter madness.

"Can we go in?"

"Huh?"

She turned her head robotically to him, as if she had to force herself to look away from the door to the Nations' Meeting room. "Can we go in? Will you take me in to the meeting?"

"I don't know," he answered sheepishly. "They don't think of me as a real nation, so I'm not allowed to participate."

"Sealand, if anybody's a country, it's you. "

He looked down, blushing. "Thanks."

"And, define 'participate'. From what I know about country meetings, nothing gets done except for a lot of yelling."

Sealand got up from his char with a snort. "You got that right."

"Is there a passageway into the room?"

"No. The passage cuts off here, just outside. We'll just have to go in like boring normal nations."

Tierney pumped her fist. "Social anxiety, activate! Okay, okay, calm down, Tierney, ole girl, calm down, calm down…"

Sealand raised and eyebrow, his hand hovering above the doorhandle.

Tierney nodded her head. "Do it already. No regrets."

"You can't go crazy in front of everybody," he warned.

"I won't, I won't," she promised quickly.

"You can't act weird."

"I'm not weird, so it's no problem."

"No magic." He eyed warily the laptop bag she carried with her everywhere.

"I'm not magical, either. Extremely creative, sure, but not magic." She clenched the strap to her bag as if she was worried he'd try to part it from her.

"No fangirl things."

"I can't help that; that's what my nation is."

"We're just going to be perfect little angels."

"Perfect little angels, got it."

"Just watching the show."

"Just watching the show."

He squinted at her. She squirmed, unable to sit still.

"Do you promise?"

"Pinky promise." She stuck out her hand, and he linked pinkies with her.

"Oookkaayyy, here I gooooo…" Sealand let the door squeal open, letting the lady go first (just the way England taught him- above all, the old nation valued chivalry. Sealand used to think these lessons on being polite were stupid, but now he was using them to his advantage- take that, England!).

Tierney stepped into the room-

-and managed to last a full two seconds before _she completely lost her shit._

* * *

 _ **Prepare for madness.**_

 _ **Maybe.**_


End file.
